


Fast or Furious

by classicsketch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, kinda fluffy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicsketch/pseuds/classicsketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is terrible omg i started this a while ago and just wants to finish it okay</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fast or Furious

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible omg i started this a while ago and just wants to finish it okay

Louis whined as Liam's hand travelled lower down his waist, his own pushing Liam gently where they were placed on his chest as he skimmed his hands back up and he poked Louis in the ribs again, more purpose this time. Louis pushed harder at his chest and nearly chocked on his uneven breathing patterns when part of Liam's weight was taken off him. He did love the safety he felt when beneath him, but he was unadmittedly small with Liam's fit gym bod was too much to handle. Liam smirked, watching on as Louis squirmed when he started tickling him properly, his eyes were crinkling, Liam's favourite.

“Li-Liam, don't,” Louis muttered when Liam eventually let up, slowly catching his breath and grinning as he brushed his fingers through Liam's hair, feeling the soft strands. He used one of Louis’ favourite shampoos yesterday, and he smelt like caramel and vanilla the whole day, Louis couldn't keep off him. Even when Harry came over for lunch, Louis puttered around in the kitchen with Liam, while he cooked some Chinese dish Niall always goes on about, Louis would sneak himself under one of Liam's arms to rest himself against the taller boys chest and watch his arm muscles work while stirring, all but breathing in his scent which was ruined with the soy sauce he added to the pan. Harry joked about for the hours after, saying he was a big softie and only had a good side, while Liam just scratched at his scalp and kissed his burning cheeks.

“Would it be really cheesy if I said I loved you right now?” Liam watched Lou's eyes soften and his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink, and- he really did love him a lot. 

Louis nodded, muttering a quiet ‘yes’ before pulling Liam's head down a little and sneaking a quick peck, “but among cheesy s’other things.”

“Yeah? L’what pumpkin?” 

“Predictable, boring-” 

“I hate you, then,” Louis smirked like he won a game, Liam rolling his eyes and leaning down to place feather light kisses to the sensitive parts on Louis’ neck and he arched slightly when Liam started using his teeth, dragging them softly over his slightly sweat glistened skin. 

They both stripped down to briefs earlier, agreeing on watching the new fast and the furious movie, with no distractions, which is still playing softly in the background causing Louis to turn his head and see what was happening. Nothing too interesting, considering the situation he was in.

"Hey," Liam whined, shifting his weight to move his hands to Louis’ jaw, pulling it back to continue staring into the smaller boys eyes, beaming when he rubbed their noses together. Liam wrapped his arms underneath Louis’ back and spun them until he was straddling Liam, the freshly cleaned sheet ruffled on the edge of the bed around Liam's sides, Louis running his fingers over it while Liam's were scratching at the older boys scalp, biting his lip at the sight he was greeted with, always loves when Louis sits above him and the sunlight that slithers through the curtains hits his cool cheeks.

They both smiled at one another as Liam slid his hands down Louis’ back, feeling his muscles tense, gliding his fingers along his soft skin until he reached the elastic of his briefs, nibbling at Louis’ chin as he ventured under the fabric to knead his fingers into his arse, earning a groan which turned into a soft yelp as his fingers slid down Louis’ crack to his hole, watching him gasp when Louis realised he somehow wet his fingers with spit, rubbing against his puckering hole. Liam pressed down and slightly moved his fingers slowly in solid circles, not pushing in, just rubbing at his shaven hole. Louis growled that vibrated low in his throat, saying something about cuddling, bucking and whining while Liam kissed his way to Louis’ lower neck and bit down harshly on his sensitive skin. 

“Liam, c’n- do something,” he rolled his hips to push against his fingers as best he could, causing Liam to pull back a little, watching Louis frown and groan, dropping his head and muttering how much he hates Liam. 

“That's not getting you far, sweetheart,” Louis dug in his nails at his words, half moon crescents forming on Liam's shoulders with the pressure,  “baby, calm down, we'll get there.”  
Louis whimpered as he felt Liam's fingers pressing at his hole again and letting his fingers just slip in this time, watching as Louis’ eyes flutter and hips buck up into the feeling, “Liam, fuck.”

Liam used his free hand to lightly slap Louis’ thigh before leaving his hand there and gripping, watching as Louis nodded when he commanded him to stay still. They both knew Louis wouldn't, being greedy. He pushed his fingers in further, cradling Louis’ head and looking down to where he could see them disappearing into his boyfriend. He could feel Louis’ breath hitting his collarbones, uneven and hot, as Liam rested the tips of his fingers against his prostate and watched as Louis’ thighs clench and his fingers gripped at Liam's shoulders again, a dull ache forming with the constant pressure. 

“You're really pretty sweetheart, fuck, look at the arse on you,”  
Louis whined and bit down harshly on Liam's collarbone, chocked as he tried to breathe a proper breath. He loved when Liam used pet names during sexual encounters, it made his cheeks rosy red and left his body feeling like honey, trapped under Liam's vice grip, almost afraid to let go. Liam knew that he liked to be called “love” or, “pumpkin” even sometimes “sugar” and he loved the effect it had on him. Baby was his favourite, making him feel special and warm with a fuzzy on the edges type of feeling.

Liam slowly started fingering him half properly, dragging them in and out at a torturous pace just to hear Louis mutter for him to go faster. He didn't, of course, instead pulled them out to reach over and grab the lube while supporting Louis with his now free hand  smirked when he groaned at Liam, hurry up, please, I've been waiting all day - which is a lie, Louis touches himself more than enough, obsessed with the function of his body and it's reactions to pleasure and even pain, he just loves himself in a non-conceited way. 

Once he slicked his fingers and tossed the lube somewhere on the bed, Louis had rested his forehead against Liam's and just stared while him felt around for Louis’ hole again, somehow feeling very intimate in a moment that really shouldn't. Liam slipped them back in, rough and messy with it, and Louis sucked his bottom lip as if it was sugar-coated, clenching hotly when Liam added another finger, moving faster and Louis started stuttering his hips to grind up to the feeling and down to get friction on his aching cock, rested against Liam's thigh but still tight in briefs.    
“Death of me, y’ll be baby, death of me.”   
   
Liam yanked Louis’ head up from where it was rested and pulled him in for a kiss, Liam slipping in his tongue in the second their lips parted, greedy. Louis was whining, trying to crawl more up into the kiss all while wanting to push back against Liam's fingers now pounding harshly into the smaller boys tightness, marvelling in the feeling. They were both breathless but continued to kiss, waiting until they were light headed and wheezy. Liam only pulled back to stare at Louis, all flushed and desperate, just the way Liam liked him. 

“Such a good boy,” Liam grinned, “You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?”  
Louis blushed, used to the way Liam spoke in bed but always getting him flustered and fuzzy. “You're so tight and warm, s’lovely.”  
Liam pushed in deep and slow this time. resting his fingers against Louis’ prostate, pressing down hard and smirking as Louis dropped his head to rest on Liam's chest and felt him choke on his exhale. 

“Want me t’eat you out? Lick you til’ you're coming? You'd love that, wouldn't you?” Louis nodded shyly, clenching around Liam's fingers, still pressed against his prostate. He pushed down hard once more, earning a groan from Louis, before pulling out and softly commanding Louis to get up on all fours. Liam jumped off the bed and let Louis position himself, slowly as he was shaky and weak. He sat behind him, dragging blunt nails over his arse cheeks before dipping them into Louis’ wet crack. He leant forward as he skimmed his thumb slowly over Louis’ rim, lips parting with desire, wanting nothing more that to come hard in his asshole til’ he was dripping so Liam could eat his own come out of him. He would, but Louis was pushing his hips back and whimpering, wanted Liam to taste him so bad, wanted to lick at his pink puckered hole until he was a shivering wreck. Liam, finally, pulled Louis apart with his thumbs and got comfortable before he licked a fat stripe from Louis’ balls to his hole, stopping to use the tip of his tongue to push it deeper, causing Louis to collapse on his forearms with a grunt. Louis bit down harshly on his arm, feeling it pulse under his own tongue while Liam continued to push his tongue further. He could see Louis’ hand traveling down his body till he gripped onto his thick cock, thumbing over the slit to feel the bubble of pre-come. Liam held him open wider, spreading his thumbs and pointing inside to listen to Louis whine and feel him clench, loving the warmth against his tongue. He pulled back and licked around his rim in slow circles, then closing his lips around him and sucking, feeling Louis shiver bodily. 

“Why don't you hold y’self open, yeah baby? Spread that little tight hole for me?” Liam moved his hands away from Louis’ rim after pressing down on it with the pad of his thumb, and listened to Louis whine and regrettably pull his hand off his twitching cock. He sank his head into the pillow and reached around the pull his arsecheeks apart, hole clenching around nothing, waiting for Liam to continue. 

“Thats- so, pretty, you're so fucking pretty, honestly. M’gonna spank your ass red raw one day, would you like that, huh, Louis? Mark you up, maybe even bruise you then come all over you?” Louis could only push his body back and whine, nodding and gripping onto the sinking his teeth into the sheets, “not today, but I promise soon okay sugar?”

Liam dove back in, short kitten licks around his rim, when he heard Louis mutter- soon yeah, mark me good, make me yours, which was a change in Louis, he usually couldn't breathe let alone speak when Liam was all dominant, taking the power, “Good boy.”

Louis’ thighs were quivering by the time Liam started licking inside him again, thoughts shaky, all on Liam and his tongue. It was so hot this way, all messy and wet, Louis’ sensitivity heightening, tears stinging the back of his eyes. He was grinding against Liam's tongue as best he could, face turning to press his cheek into the mattress and try and peek up at Liam, who caught his eye, causing goosebumps to erupt over his sweaty skin, deciding it was too much to not only feel Liam but watch while he just shoved his whole face into his arse. 

“You taste so fucking good, s’mazing,” Liam spoke, “so good baby, do you wanna come now?”   
Louis nearly chocked when Liam asked, used to waiting it out longer until he was about to topple over the edge, then Liam would pull back and tell him no, to wait. He nodded eagerly, digging his fingers into  his cheeks with greed. Louis tried to ask if he could touch, but Liam ducked back down to lick messily around his clenched hole, shaking his as if he read Louis’ mind. 

“No touching, wanna see you come untouched, s’my favourite.”   
Louis knew it was, loved Liam's pleased look when he was pounding into his arse and telling him to come without any help, and he would, coming so hard and far, some catching on his chin that Liam would draw up with his fingers and push them into Louis’ mouth. Louis groaned at the thought, biting his lip as he felt his balls tighten up, his body shaking and toes curling, his orgasm crashing into him. Liam muttered something about being a good boy, loves watching his come really hard and that pushed Louis over the edge, his moan choked in his throat as he felt spurts landing on his chest, some dripping on the sheets, a few drops even landing on his collarbones. Liam tugged at his cock, biting around his sensitive and tightening hole, flailing his hands back to try push Liam away, whining at him to stop, tears running up his forehead as they ran the wrong way, catching in his sweaty hairline. Louis eventually collapsed, thigh muscles tight and his body releasing a good ache. He felt his come on the sheets and his chest, knowing it will go dry and itch, but he was tired, always is afterwards. Liam grins and jogs to get a flannel, washes it with warm water and returns to find Louis lying on his belly, fingers carding through his thick hair strands. He looks fucked out, flushed and hot, and Liam couldn't get enough of him.   
 After they cleaned, drank some bottled water and tossed the messy sheets nears the door for washing m later, they were back to watching the film, Louis’ back to Liam's chest although he was almost over heated and wanted to lie on his back and take up the entire span of the bed, Liam's arms felt like home. 


End file.
